Skin
by DraAiedail
Summary: La pasión es lo que a él le hace sentir bien. El amor es lo que busca ella. ¿Quién deberá de ceder ante el otro? Un amor que está bajo la piel... ¡Songfic DG! ¡¡REVIEWS!


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de _"La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada"_ aka J.K. Rowling. Yo no ganó absolutamente nada de dinero con esto, lo único que me llevó es la satisfacción de que algún lector en algún lugar leyó algo de mi creación. 

La canción tampoco es mía, sino de **Alexz Johnson**. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama... Sin más: disfruten del song-fic!

"**SKIN"  
**_por: skyal33_

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Empujó suavemente la puerta, sabiendo lo que seguiría a continuación. Al entrar él le tomó fuertemente las manos y la arrastró hacia la pared para poder inmovilizarla. Al tenerla a su merced acercó sus labios a los de ella para provocar un primer contacto forzado pero que ambos buscaban. Sus respiraciones comenzarían a delatarlos, deseaban estar ahí en los brazos del otro y sabían que sería algo más que un encuentro de media noche.

La tomó de la cintura para poderla obligar a corresponderle cada beso y cada caricia que el le proporcionaba, aunque sabía que ella no era para él, necesitaba sentirla, oírla, besarla, hacerle gemir... El no buscaba más.

_Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all_

Dispuesto a no quedarse atrás en la tortura que revivía cada noche, comenzó a darle delicados besos en el cuello aproximándose a los puntos de máxima excitación que le conocía para conseguir lo que el buscaba: hacerle sentir desesperada por él.

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is a crime, Am I overreacting?_

Sus brazos eran perfectos, hechos a la medida del amor y lograr acorralarla de diferentes formas cada noche en algún lugar, ya no necesitaban pretextos porque sabían lo que querían, sentirse amados aunque fueran unas horas o minutos del día, esa necesidad que ambos fueron alimentando.

Para ella conocerlo una vez más cada noche resultaba adictivo, era su placer más culposo seguirlo cada noche, el amarlo era sentir un fuego abrasador lento que le gustaba pero le hacía gritar cada vez más fuerte, _"Ójala pudiera amarlo de manera diferente"_ pensó.

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

Se sentía ahogada. Ahogada en el mar de sensaciones que el lograba proporcionarle y con cada una sentía respirar de nuevo. Mientras el regaba besos en su cuello comenzó a formularse un pensamiento que tenía desde hace tiempo "Quisiera poder estar..." y aunque quiso continuar un abrupto gemido se lo impidió. Se encontraba atrapada y justo donde él quería, algo que no había planificado.

Su relación no era ni la mejor ni la más sonada, esa había sido con Harry. Este chico que le entregó su cariño en tan poco tiempo y del que también el mismo se desilusionó al no ser lo que pretendía. Ella le había querido, pero antes... Cuando tenía doce años, simplemente el resultó ser para ella un capricho más. Y ahora le tocaba ser el capricho, una posición de la que no lograba salir.

_What you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
But never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been_

Lograron separarse de la pared y encaminarse hacia la cama, esta noche sería en su viejo departamento, dándose apasionados besos y utilizando sus manos para un lenguaje que solo ellos conocían bien, el de la pasión prohibida. Un secreto que a el le gustaba alentar con sus amigos al contar sobre su "fogosa pelirroja" y para ella podría significar un destierro de su familia pues su "serpiente platinada" no tenía un buen nombre que sustentar, pero eso no evitaba cada encuentro.

Al no darse por satisfecho comenzó a acelerar las caricias y besos con bruscos movimientos, aun sabiendo que obtendría como todas los noches lo único que el buscaba. Desabotonó rápidamente su túnica para buscar pase a su cuerpo y su deseo se hacía más latente: poseerla. Adueñarse de su mente, su cuerpo y su alma se había convertido en su obsesión y no descansaría hasta que cediera por completo ante él, aun así viviera mintiendo él conseguiría su propósito.

_Braids have been un-tied  
Ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste_

Con la camisa de ella al lado de la cama se pudo tranquilizar y dar paso al chico que derramaría ternura sobre ella, como cada noche. Comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el hombro y fue ascendiendo por su cuello lentamente esta vez, tomándose su tiempo para sentir el latido de ella y cerciorarse de que estaba agitada a causa suya.

_Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson?  
_

La faena siguió más tortuosa aún apenas dándole tiempo para agarrar el aire necesario por unos segundos más. El siguió descendiendo cada vez un poco más marcando una ruta excitantemente prohibida en la que dejó huella en cada rincón escondido de su piel y algunos que ni ella misma conocía . No podía evitar estremecerse con el solo tacto ardiente de los labios fríos y las manos fuertes de Draco que no solo hacían arder su cuerpo, tan profundo que sentía que era su alma la que se encontraba en fuego.

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

La noche dominaba los sentimientos de los amantes, donde una vez más habían dado paso a sus instintos carnales, instintos animales que solo eran libres en los brazos del otro. Cada vez más Ginny lograba disfrutar de lo que él le ofrecía por una noche, aunque fueran solo fantasías. Ningún chico antes había enterrado su flecha en el corazón de ella y mucho menos ninguno antes la habría incitado a donde estaba ahora: gimiendo sin pudor en cada embestida de Draco, perdiendo los sentidos cuando él le susurraba al oído su nombre y gemía con el...

Al amanecer ya sabía como se encontraba y de lo que había sido parte. La tortura más sublime y placentera la había vivido hace apenas un par de horas con un chico al que amaba, aunque no fuera correspondida. Suspiró cansada y sintiéndose culpable por cada noche que se encontraba en los brazos de el aun cuando el momento solo sintiera ganas de estar ahí.

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be ok  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

Ella sabía bien lo que el sentía con especto a sus encuentros, no compromisos, no ataduras, no amor. Aun cuando ella había faltado a lo último. Se sabía enamorada completamente, pero un instante juntos y ese momento era pasión, eran fuego y hielo, eran amantes.

Se levantó y dedico unos momentos a observar por la ventana, el oír al alba saludar se le hacía gratificante y hasta consolador pues era con lo único que se quedaba por las mañanas. Con suerte conseguiría que se fijara en ella y le dedicará 2 segundos más, aun fueran robados.

Había aprendido a no creer más en las promesas que el una vez le dijo y sin embargo, su corazón albergaba esas esperanzas perdidas. Aunque quisiera el camino era difícil y el no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo por ella, aunque la buscara cada noche no daría marcha atrás a sus planes pues consideraba que no debería tener ataduras, menos alguien como ella...

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie  
_

Cayó otra vez pesadamente sobre la cama y comenzó a temblar, su llanto se fue intensificando cada más y sus reacciones notables. Golpeó duramente las almohadas imaginando que era la cara de Draco y queriéndole causar el mayor daño posible, tanto como el se lo causaba a ella. Se acurrucó aun estremeciéndose y llorando amargamente, el dolor parecía no salir más, no lograba conseguirlo.

Cuando se despertó aun con los ojos hinchados y notablemente rojos, Ginny se puso de pie para observar otro tanto tiempo por la ventana, después de todo el volvería a buscarla. Que más daba si la encontraba donde mismo y con la misma ropa del día anterior.

Se acercó al escritorio que estaba situado en una esquina, con la mirada aun perdida y una frágil decisión en su corazón.

_Oh, my permission to sin  
You might started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive_

Conforme avanzaba se sentía más inspirada, todo lo que le quería decir se lo dejaría ahí y tal vez el nunca más la buscaría aun cuando parte de su corazón se sentía traicionado por esa carta. Se tomó unos minutos más escribiéndole sobre sus sentimientos y al terminar solo repaso pequeñas cosas que le había escrito que el solo entendería.

Sacó un sobre adecuado para la carta, cuidando incluso el como doblarla y de que forma meterla al sobre. Escribió el nombre de Draco en unos pequeños garabatos y lo selló. Se acercó a su armario del cual extrajo toda su ropa y la metió dentro de un maleta, se vistió casualmente para continuar recogiendo sus pertenencias de esa habitación testigo fiel de ella.

Se aproximó a la cama y con mucho cuidado al centro de ella puso el sobre junto con una pequeña rosa blanca llena de espinas. Tomó su última maleta y desapareció.

Cerca del anochecer Draco llegó a ese viejo apartamento, el día había sido agotador y tenía ganas que le proporcionarán calor humano, ocupaba para esto a Ginny. Empezó a buscarla por el departamento y al no conseguir respuesta supuso que estaría dormida así que entró a la habitación. Para su sorpresa la cama seguía igual que cuando se había ido temprano esa mañana con la excepción de no tener a Ginny en ella. La recorrió un poco y al ver el armario no encontró ropa una señal que no le gustó para nada.

Al echar un nuevo vistazo en la cama observó una rosa blanca junto a una carta, el sabía lo que significaba. La tomó y no cabía duda: era para él y era la despedida de ella. Sacó su navaja de bolsillo para abrirla y un dulce aroma le envolvió fuertemente, se sintió atrapado una vez más.

Comenzó a leerla sol para no quedarse con ninguna duda del porque lo dejaba, sabía que era su amor no correspondido. Pero lo más sorprendente fue que aparte de la carta, venía una canción que le compusó y rabiaba cada verso en su nombre.

_Voy a la deriva hacia a un lugar  
Otro tipo de vida  
Llévate el dolor  
Cree mi paraíso_

Todo lo que yo he sostenido  
Ha pegado en la pared  
Lo que era tuyo  
No lo es más

Cayéndome en pedazos, y todo lo que preguntó  
¿Es un crimen, ¿Estoy exagerando?

Oh, él está bajo mi piel  
Simplemente dame algo para librarme de él  
Tengo una razón ahora para enterrarlo vivo  
Otra pequeña mentira blanca

Lo que no pudiste encajar  
Entre las cosas bonitas  
Pero nunca temas, nunca temas  
Ahora sé donde has estado

Trenzas que no han sido atadas  
Las cintas se caen  
Deja la consecuencia  
Pero mis lágrimas las probarás

Cayéndome en pedazos y todo lo que preguntó  
¿Es este un sueño o esta es mi lección?

Oh, él está bajo mi piel  
Simplemente dame algo para librarme de él  
Tengo una razón ahora para enterrarlo vivo  
Otra pequeña mentira blanca

No creo que me encontraré bien  
No creo que estaré bien  
No creo cómo me has apartado  
Creo que no lo intentaste  
Te culpo de cada mentira  
Cuando miro en tus ojos, no veo los míos

Oh, él está bajo mi piel  
Simplemente dame algo para librarme de él  
Tengo una razón ahora para enterrarlo vivo  
Otra pequeña mentira blanca

Oh, mi permiso para pecar  
Debiste de haberme empezado a calcularme  
Tengo una razón ahora para enterrarlo vivo  


Al final una pequeña nota: "Espero que entiendas lo que tengo que dejar y lo que te di. Entregué en cada momento mi amor y mi vida para quedarme con esperanzas vacías de que algún día estaremos juntos, para mi desgracia, te creí esas promesas.

Necesito vivir para mí y no para entregarte mis horas. Necesito saber que hay alguien más que me podrá retribuir lo que entregué y que no me exija más de lo que no puedo dar. Es una lástima porque te di todo, luché contra todo para nada... Ójala algún día ames con locura como yo te amo a ti.

Con amor,

Ginny"

Volvió a leer la carta una vez más con el fin de asimilarla, tomó su chaqueta y selló la puerta. No volvería a ver jamás a su amor, la única que lo amo...

FIN 

Hola!

Bueno, este es mi primer song-fic **Draco/Ginny**, la verdad todo un reto. La canción le pertenece a **Alexz Johnson**, una nueva artista canadiense que si no han oído de ella búsquenla por el programa _Instant Star_.

No se que más decirles, solo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo y aunque termina algo triste no veía la forma de darles a ambos un final feliz, para ellos siempre que intentó fics me salen trágicos uu'.

En fin, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si opinan que le debería de haberle cambiado algo o tienen sugerencias de cómo mejorar mi fic en cualquier aspecto, incluso narración o puntuación, les agradeceré de todo corazón que me lo hagan saber, no importa si es un review de 2 palabras que diga: _"Me gustó"_ o _"No me gustó"_, eso me haría muy feliz y me ayudaría a saber si sigo publicando o aquí le paro a mi carrera de escritora por internet. Además podrían regalarme un review de cumpleaños atrasado y de Navidad también, o incluso uno de Día de Reyes adelantado, jejeje!

Solo una cosa más: La canción que Ginny le escribe a Draco es la traducción de la canción en la cual base este song-fic y se va leyendo en el transcurso del mismo!

Si hay dudas con el fic, se vale preguntar... Sin más, espero verlos pronto y les agradezco el hecho de que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo!

Saludos,

Sonia

P.D. Espero que hayan pasado unas fenomenales fiestas!


End file.
